


Desperate

by Jingle



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella and Baljeet struggle to make sense of life without an evil dictator to overthrow. (partingxshot wanted "overdramatic darkfic" about the 2nd Dimension. I did my best! Shipping is very much secondary to the actual story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [partingxshot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partingxshot/gifts).



> I took a notable amount of artistic license with 2D Baljeet and 2D Isabella, as they're not exactly in the movie a lot. 2D Baljeet uses contractions, in keeping with what I found about him on the PnF Wiki.

They had more chances to get to know each other than their first dimension counterparts, but they also had a lot less energy and time to spend on frivolous things like crushes. Until, that is, the First Dimension Flynn and Fletcher boys came through, and all at once, their cause was gone. Everything they’d been working for; as far back as either could remember… And they’d only _barely_ had a part in doing it.

Their boss was just glad it was over, but for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Doctor Baljeet Tjinder, it was a blow to not only their egos, but their senses of purpose and self. Isabella had always been on-edge, but now, carrying her baggage and having nothing to _do_ , she was positively volatile. Baljeet was doing better than that, at least, but he was frustrated. Purposeless.

At least they had each other. It was a notable comfort, especially when they were fourteen and things weren’t getting any better. They clung to their old hideout like a child who refused to give up his baby blanket; they found themselves hoping, treacherous but unable to help it, that _he_ would escape his imprisonment and return to evil.

“A choo-choo train ruined our lives!” Isabella exclaimed, punching the back of Baljeet’s chair. While Baljeet was in it.

“Watch it.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

Baljeet swiveled around to face her with a slightly sheepish expression. It was an uncommon look for the proud teenager to wear, but he knew how much Isabella was struggling. “Sorry. You’re just… Very strong.”

Isabella shrugged. “Yeah, I’m sorry, too. I just… _I don’t get it_! Isn’t this what we wanted?”

“But not what we expected,” Baljeet pointed out.

“I can’t do this anymore, ‘Jeet! I feel like I’m going crazy.”

Baljeet clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, thinking. “Why don’t you go see what Buford is up to?”

“Ugh, _why_?”

“I have to think over some potential courses of action.”

Isabella looked at him suspiciously, then nodded. “Okay. I trust you.”

Baljeet gave a genuine smile. “I know you don’t say that to everyone.” She smiled back, though hers was tense, and kissed his forehead before heading out. Baljeet waited until he was sure she was gone before turning to his giant computer monitor. He brought up his files on citizens of the town.

 _He_ had a daughter. Perhaps evil ran in the family… And perhaps it was time for a new hostile takeover. It was a drastic measure, to be sure, but these were certainly desperate times.


End file.
